Contraria Contrariis Curantur
by Diabolic Dios
Summary: Harry's gifts were overshadowed by Voldemorts. And now they are free for him to explore them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Contraria Contrariis Curantur**_

Harry James Potter was bored.

Scrap that. He absolutely had no frigging idea what he could do.

Let me explain how this situation came to be.

It all started and ended with Voldemort. We all know the beginning so we are going to skip that part. Let me elaborate on the ending. In Harry's six year, around Halloween, he was abducted at school. In a pretty embarrassing way, mind you. Some seventh year Slytherin stunned him in the middle of a corridor and took him to the seventh floor. There he opened the Room of Requirements and he was tossed into the Vanishing Cabinet. It appeared that Voldemort had actually used his brains this time. Where was I?

Right, he was dropped of into a dark room and kept there for Merlin knows how long. (He heard later that is was only 12 hours.) Some unknown Death Eater took him to a room, more like a ballroom, and again he was left alone. Not long after that he could feel that Voldemort was approaching thanks to his lovely scar.

It was just him and me.

And we duelled.

Yeah right. There is no way I could duel Voldemort and win. He was taunting me and I was trying, unsuccessfully, to hit him with every known spell to me. At some point I resorted to using Wingardium Leviosa I think.

Not once we were able to hit each other. I always managed to dodge and Voldemort had some fancy shield up.

Now I am not sure about what happened next, but it sure as Hell did the trick. I fired a Expelliarmus and so did Voldemort.

BANG

I was thrown back by the force of the blast against the wall. And not to mention unconscious. So imagine my surprise when I was rudely awakened by a scowling Snape of all people. He dragged me up and almost slammed a portkey into my chest. And I was gone. Next stop the Infirmary. Joy. Note the sarcasm.

The public was told that Voldemort died by my hand because I fired some strange secret spell that Dumbledore taught me. The real version of our 'battle' was told only to a select few of the Order. According to Dumbledore I managed to defeat him because I had a piece of his soul. When Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby something went wrong. A piece of his soul escaped and latched on to the nearest living being. Me. That explained my ability to speak Parseltongue and my mental connection to Voldemort. When he captured me I was weakened to the point of magic exhausting. My magic was constantly trying to heal me. So by the time I met Voldemort I was nearly empty. And Voldemort counted on that. During our duel I slowly tapped into the power of Voldemorts soul. So when we fired the same spell at each other he was basically hit by his own power. And that is what offed him.

Or so Dumbledore told me.

I don't believe him.

So here I am, Christmas eve and alone in my dorm at Hogwarts.

And still bored.

He could bother Snape but detention till the end of his school career doesn't sound very appealing.

Exploring the school? Been there done that. What else could he do?

"Good God." He whispered. "It can't be."

Only one thing remained that he could still do.

Studying.

(Oh the horror)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Contraria Contrariis Curantur**_

Part 2

The winter holidays were almost finished. They lasted one week longer than normal so that people could celebrate the defeat of Voldemort. But that also meant that he had one week extra to relief himself of his boredom. With studying.

And he did. He practised spells in old classrooms, wrote essays and more spell casting in old classrooms. And for the first time in his school career he had all of his homework finished before the end of the holidays. OK, only one day was left but still. It's the thought that counts.

And here he was, sitting in the great hall waiting for the students to arrive.

(-)

The welcoming feast was as usual superb. Everyone was having a great time. Telling their friends what they did during the holidays. And all the parties they have been to. All those celebrations. All the joy and merriness. And he missed all of it. It was his own choice. He needed to sort his thoughts on his own.

He was happy to see Ron and Hermione again, and they him. During the feast they were sitting across of him. They were sitting very close. Something was blossoming between them, of that he had no doubt. When he looked around everyone formed pairs or were part of a group. Until recently he was too.

"Hey guys. It's good to have you back."

"Of course mate."

"I missed you to Harry."

Their smiles when they looked at him were genuine and truly reached their eyes. Maybe he was just imagining things. Three weeks in an empty castle must have made him melodramatic. He is still part of the Golden Trio, he is sure of that.

And until graduation he is going to enjoy life to its fullest with his friends and the rest of Hogwarts.


End file.
